


Disturbance

by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails



Series: Mythical Farmer [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: I swear, Mayonnaise skateboard, abigail cannot chill, farming, its canon, just na idea, sam and seb are fucking, shes trying her best, the adventures of the farmer i have not named yet, the pelican gang stumbled across her farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails
Summary: Abigail, Sebastian, and Sam stumble across the new farmer's farm and bug her.





	Disturbance

When Abigail walked around the old, seemingly abandoned farm, the last thing she expected to find was a dragon. A dark blue dragon, who’s scales glittered magnificently in the sunlight and glinted off the water. A dragon whose eyes were like yellow pools, not of piss, but of amber or a yellow diamond, or another sort of gem. The dragon whose wings were a midnight black, that looked at her with those yellow, yellow eyes. The dragon, whose mouth opened to huff, and showed her its sharp, yellow-tinted teeth, and its slimy blue tongue, which was forked.  
So, Abigail did the logical thing and ran. She ran so fast that she swore she saw smoke coming off the dirt as she ran. She sprinted all the way to town, where she burst into Sam’s house. She rapped on his door, thankfully Jodi was not home, and when he didn’t answer, she ran around to the back of his house and clambered in through the window.  
Sam was there, thankfully, and Sebastian. And they were in a… compromising position. Sam was on top of Sebastian, both of which looked suitably flustered. She dropped to the floor, not caring enough to be flustered. 

“Abigail?” Sam said, after he pulled on his shirt, “What happened?”

“On the…. on the…. the farm…” Abigail panted, “Th-there’s a… a…”

“Come on Abby, spit it out.” Sebastian said.

“Dragon!” Abigail finally gasped, and she huffed, exhausted. 

“A dragon?” Sam asked, laughing, “Really, Abby? You’ve come up with some weird tales, but this is one of the best ones.”

“One of?” Sebastian asked. 

Sam grinned. “Mayonnaise skateboard.”

Abigail flung a finger at Sam. “We will never speak of that again! Never again!”

Sebastian laughed, “Mayonnaise skateboard?”

“Do not tell him!”

Sam laughed, “She wanted to make a skateboard out of mayonnaise. Almost did, actually.”

“It was three in the morning! I was sleep-deprived!” Abigail shouted. “This is biphobia and I feel attacked, but back on track. I’m not joking about the dragon, I saw it!”

“Ok then, take us to it.” Sam said. 

Abigail did a double take. “Right now?”

Sebastian nodded. “Unless it’s not real.”

Abigail huffed, “It is real! Fine, I’ll show you! Come with me!” She leapt up from her place on the floor and wiggled through the window again. She rapped on the window and said, “Come on!”

Sebastian sighed and got up from his place on the bed. “Shall we go?”

Sam grinned at him. “Don’t you want to see the dragon?”

Abigail led the two boys through the forest and across the bridge towards the farm. She began to feel a little antsy, but pressed on. She was ahead of the boys, and she flinched slightly at the sound of her footsteps on the wooden bridge. She hesitantly made her way over to the river, and looked out. No sign of the dragon, not yet anyways. 

“So, where is this dragon?” Sam asked. 

“It was here! I swear!” Abigail said. She balled her fists and let out a small screech. Suddenly, something shifted in the water, and Sebastian and Sam looked behind the angry girl. Their eyes widened, and watched as something rose from the river. Abigail stopped and looked back, and her face turned white. She watched as the head of the dragon rose from the river, and she took a step back.  
The dragon, for her part, was confused at the other humans the original human had brought. She looked down at their shocked and terrified faces and let out a huff of water. She shook her head spraying water droplets everywhere. She bent her head down and sniffed at the purple-haired human, who squeaked and froze up. The two boys had snapped out of their trance and shouted, “You get away from her!”

The dragon regarded them with disinterest and went back to sniffing the girl. One of the boys had taken a step towards her, and she growled at them. A deep, rolling sound that made the girl-human’s scent flood with more fear than she had ever smelled. She opened her mouth and licked the girl from head to toe, and she gasped. The dragon rumbled with amusement and turned to the other two boys. She bent down and sniffed them as well, they smelt like sweat and cigarettes, and was that a hint of sex? The dragon huffed and licked each of them in turn. 

“I think it likes us.” The blonde-human said. 

“Or it’s just seeing what we taste like.” The black-haired-human whispered. The dragon gave him an offended look, and growled slightly. Both of the male-humans jumped slightly, and the dragon smelt a fresh tint of fear coming from them. She huffed a laugh and lifted her head, giving them a small smile. 

The humans gulped at the large teeth that the dragon had, but they felt more at ease. The dragon was not going to eat them. Suddenly, the dragon lifted her head and pointed in the direction of the old farmhouse, and began to walk there, her footsteps making tiny earthquakes in the water. The humans soon followed and she gestured to the newly planted crops. 

Abigail’s eyes widened. “Are you the new farmer? I heard Robin talking about one, but I’d never guess…”

Sebastian huffed, “So that’s what mom was talking about during dinner last night. She was going on about how there was a new person in town, and you should meet them, and blah, blah, blah…” he snorted, “Didn’t know she was talking about a dragon.”

“Well, I didn’t even know we have a new farmer!” Sam huffed, “You should have told me!”

“I would have, but we were busy doing… other things.” Sebastian said, and Sam blushed. 

The dragon huffed a laugh at their antics and she rumbled with pleasure. Abigail hesitantly touched the dragon’s claw, and the dragon looked down at her and nodded. She began to climb up on her claw and the dragon bent down to give her more purchase. She scrambled up the large shoulder, and settled on the dragon’s back. Sam and Sebastian hesitantly touched the claw as well, and the dragon lifted them up and set them next to Abigail. 

Abigail began to explore the dragon’s back, feeling the smooth scales and dragging her hands over the hard spikes. The dragon rumbled with pleasure and dipped her neck, allowing Abigail to slide onto her head. The boys soon followed suit, and the dragon raised her head. The gang looked on, wide-eyed, they had never been up this high before. Sam clutched Sebastian’s hand and he squeezed it in turn. 

Abigail clambered onto one of the horns and settled into a niche where one of the branches of bone stood.  
They stayed like that for a couple hours, chattering away at one thing or another, mostly on how cool the dragon was. Soon, it was getting dark and they had to head home soon. They slide off the dragon’s head and onto the ground, landing with wobbly legs. 

“Thank you!” Abigail shouted, and waved good-bye before running back to the general store. The dragon huffed in amusement and turned to the two boys that were staring after her. They noticed the dragon watching them and grinned, before waving good-bye as well, and disappearing into the forest. 

The dragon, tired from her excursion and her new friends, curled up around the house once more, and fell asleep, making little puffs of smoke as she breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr - redgay-torade


End file.
